1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a box or container for effectively supporting a plurality of fishing lures including jigs and flys in a manner that the items stored in the box can be readily observed and in a manner which will retain the jigs and flys in an untangled and orderly position. The jig and fly box includes a plurality of vertically disposed supporting posts oriented internally of a box having transparent panels enclosing the posts with at least one of the transparent panels being in the form of a pivotal door to provide access to the interior of the jig and fly box. Each of the posts includes a resilient supporting member in the form of an elastic cord or line connected to the post at spaced points to provide a resilient holddown straddling the jig or fly to hold it in position on the post for easy observation and to prevent it from becoming entangled with other jigs and flys but yet enabling the jig or fly to be easily removed for use. Each of the posts is rotatably supported and is of polygonal, cross-sectional configuration to provide a plurality of faces on each post to support a plurality of vertical rows of jigs or flys.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Fishermen frequently carry many jigs, flys and other types of lures in a container. Frequently, such containers include a rectangular box having a pivotal lid and a plurality of trays which can fold out or in some cases lift out. When a plurality of fishing lures, jigs or flys are placed in conventional storage boxes, they become entangled and cannot be easily observed nor can they be easily picked out of a tangled mass of lures. The following U.S. patents relate to devices for supporting fishing lures such as jigs, flys and the like.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,481,066
3,997,050
4,040,202
4,058,356
4,577,433
None of the above patents disclose a structure equivalent to the structure of the present invention.